Pocky Game
by Drechian
Summary: One Shot Shizaya T Izaya discovers the Pocky Game and he wants to play it with everyone! He suddenly regrets it when he challenges Ikebukuro's monster, Shizuo. Sexual themes inside


**•** **| Shizaya Love Story |•**

There is this new craze in Ikebukuro and it is called the Pocky Game. It is popular with teenagers, especially couples. It's a game where two people bite each end of the pocky, munch it down upto the very middle and find out who will last the longest. It's whether one gives up or both the participants will end up _kissing._

The informant sighed and slumped on his table. He had no clients and there was nothing fun to do in mind except for tormenting his lovely secretary who had a chocolate stick in her mouth. "So what's with this Pocky thing lately?"

"What kind of informant doesn't have answers to his own questions?" Nami stated with a hint of sweet bliss. Izaya just glared.

"I never thought a mere snack would be relevant information for my lovely humans."

"Well, it is. And for the sake of your entertainment, I'm going to answer you. It's called the Pocky Game. Two people eat the both ends of the stick until they meet at the middle. The one who gives up loses. Easy as that." She answered and continued typing.

Izaya was not impressed. "Have you played it before, Nami?"

Nami felt like she made a mistake telling him about the game now that he asked her that question. Did she dare to tell the truth? "I - haven't." She did.

"Let's play!" Izaya shot up from his chair energetically. Nami saw this coming. She knew yet she hoped that he wouldn't be as annoying as to actually challenge her. But he was and she regretted telling him the truth. Yet she couldn't help but sigh because she also felt that even if she lied, Izaya would still ask her to play either way.

"No." She answered firmly.

"You get a month off if you win."

Hearing those words, Nami took a stick, placed it in her mouth, stomped her way to Izaya's table and waited for him to take a bite. Izaya was surprised to see how fast she changed her mind, but he commends her frankness about not wanting to be trapped in her office with him and that she'd take any chance to get away.

"Okay then." He toke a bite and not a second later the game started.

Nami's and Izaya's lips would inch closer and closer to each other every second as Izaya stared at Nami with an expression she couldn't describe. She usually saw his boss as a childish immature brat who was smart, but at that moment he stared at her as if he was cool and assertive, waiting for something that'll amuse him.

There was an inch left from the stick and Nami felt her face redden in anger and in embarrassment as the man's eyes stared at her bored. There was half an inch left-

 **Crack**

That's where Nami finally gave up and bit off her half literally then snapping her head away from her boss. Izaya stared at her surprised again, but in no time he laughed, throwing his head back and holding his aching stomach.

"You should've seen your face, Nami! It was hilarious!"

Nami said nothing.

"I'd like to see what other people would look like while we play!"he stood up, grabbed his black parka and walked towards his door still snickering to himself, "I'm going out, Nami. Bye bye!"

It was only when she heard the door shut close was the moment she could curse aloud. That one month was almost in her hands, but then again it wasn't worth it if he had to kiss that sadistic and psychotic moron.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"You... want to play the Pocky Game with me?"

Izaya shined a bright smile at Shinra when he asked. Two men both stood at the door, one outside who had a bag of pocky in his hand, the other looking really puzzled and slightly annoyed.

"Let me get this straight, you disturbed my alone time with Celty because you want to play the pocky game with _me?!"_ Shinra repeated, this with more disbelief. He had heard a lot of Izaya's crazy antics but this one was the craziest by far, mostly because it concerned both of them kissing.

"Well, I would ask Celty but she didn't have a head." Izaya said frankly.

From behind Shinra, Celty appeared all dressed in shorts and a black tank top without her helmet. Izaya waved a hello, as well as she did.

 _[What's this about?]_ She asked with her phone.

"He wants to play the Pocky Game with me, Celty! You won't allow him, right?" Shinra hugged the his dear headless fairy and whined.

Celty didn't speak. If she was capable, she'd probably be bobbing her head at Izaya and raising an eyebrow. Instead she only had an arm on her waist, waiting for an explanation.

Izaya didn't give an answer though, he only shined a bright smile, "If Shinra wins, I'll pay for a one week vacation you two could enjoy."

If it was possible, Celty's ears would have perked up. She turned to Shinra and suddenly hugged him.

"Celty?"

 _[Win for me?]_ She typed in her black phone, and -again- if it was possible, her eyes would be sparkling with tears on the verge of falling.

Shinra was no match for her plead, as well as for Izaya's Pocky game skills. He lost a few seconds in the game, they didn't even get to two inches close. Both the headless fairy and the informant were disappointed.

"Gee, Shinra. You're worse than a school girl." Izaya sighed in dismay, Celty nodding in agreement.

"Shut up! If it was Celty playing the game with me then I surely won't lose. But it's you, Izaya! No one wants to kiss you!" Shinra just exploded.

Celty was flattered to hear that, Izaya stared at him hurt. "Ow." He said with puppy dog eyes while holding his chest.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." The doctor only crossed his arms, "You won't lose at this rate."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Izaya wandered in the city with a sour mood and a pocky in his mouth. After what Shinra had said, he didn't want to play the stupid Pocky Game again. He didn't want to be someone who _no one liked to kiss._ He was a good looking guy -at least that's what he thought- he was sure someone wanted to kiss him. At least one person in Ikebukuro.

"IZAAAAAYAAAAAA!" A roar and a vending machine out of nowhere snapped him out of his bellyaching. He dodged it without a sweat only to see Shizuo from afar with his usual angry face. It brings a smile to Izaya's face to see that he could make him look like that.

Izaya landed on a street sign and waved at the monster energetically, "Hello Shizu-chan! We're playing tag again, aren't we?"

A vein popped on the blonde man's forehead, "I'm going to destroy you for sure this time!" He shouted, pulling a stop sign of the sidewalk.

Izaya didn't want to be destroyed that day, no one did, he wanted to find people to play the Pocky Game with and hopefully someone who wanted to kiss him, but he was also aware that shaking off Ikebukuro's Shizuo Heiwajima was no picnic. He literally has to stab him or shoot him before he could do so. What to do, he asked himself.

He had no time to think at all because he was shocked to see a stop sign coming at him at full speed. He jumped off the street sign and on a building's rooftop. The surprise was still evident because as soon as he got to the rooftop, he fell to his butt, the bag of pocky scattering to the ground too.

"Woah, did Shizu-chan get quicker or something?" He asked the air while massaging his gluts.

"You're just slowing down flea."

Another shocker, Shizuo came out of nowhere - probably following Izaya's parkour stunt - and landed on top of him causing the informant to lay on the concrete roof. He squated on top of him with a stop sign he was ready to swing.

It was hard for Izaya to register everything that happened, especially because he always outsmarted that bonehead monster. What happened to the world? Did it go all topsy turvy?! Ultimately, he was speechless.

"Hey what's that in your mouth, flea?" The blonde asked, letting down the ready-to-hit stop sign.

It was only then when Izaya realized that he still had the piece of pocky in his mouth.

Izaya just laughed nervously, "It's pocky, Shizu-chan. It's all the rage these days."

"You go with trends?"

"N-no," the informant chose his words carefully because he was at the mercy of a superhuman monster, "I was playing the Pocky Game with Shinra."

"Pocky game?"

That's when Izaya got an idea.

"Ne Shizu-chan. Let's play it. If I win, you won't destroy me and if you win, I'll do anything you want. How about it?" He said, pulling out the pocky stick from his mouth and waving it around.

Shizuo was not convinced. He was sure that the flea -Izaya Orihara- was a dirty player and might have somethung to assure his victory, but _anything you want_ got him saying yes.

Izaya was confident, for once he was happy to recall what Shinra had said, " _No one wants to kiss you."_ Sure, no one could be exagerating it, but he was sure that Shizuo wouldn't want to kiss him at all. Well, the thought of him being saved from being detroyed made him happy, but for some reason thinking that Shizuo wouldn't want to kiss him made him feel as irritated as he walked down the street.

After the mechanics were explained, they went to their positions. Shizuo was on top of Izaya staring at his whole being while they shared a pocky in the mouth. Izaya couldn't help but feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

Was he nervous because he might lose? Was the whole position making him quesy? Was the fact that Shizuo was looking straight at him made him edgy?

The game started.

Little by little Shizuo bit down the pocky and every bite made Izaya's heart skip a beat.

He marked every distance.

He already passed the mark where Shinra gave up -he expected that much- and continued. Beads of sweat started to roll down Izaya's forehead as he could feel his whole face just burning up!

He then passed Nami's mark which was already pretty close. Izaya could feel them breathing the same air. Shizuo's chest was already on his and he was sure he could feel his heartbeat. He couldn't bear with the sensation.

 **Crack**

Izaya bit off his share and turned away from the blonde, covering his face with both arms, too ashamed - or embarrassed- to even face him.

Shizuo was surprised. Did the flea just really give up? He asked himself and stared back down on the flea who was a complete mess. He was sweaty, breathing with hitches, had a weird heartbeat pattern and he was blushing. It was weird behaviour even for him.

"You won, Shizu-chan. You can destroy me now." Izaya said with forced laugh afterwards.

"I want to play another round."

Izaya uncovered his face and saw Shizuo having another pocky stick in his mouth. Izaya was flustered.

"W-what do you mean another round?! I-I don't want to play another round!" He whined, not wanting to experience the weird feelings he experienced just a few seconds ago.

"Too bad, flea. I won. You have to do _anything_ I want. Now, I want you to play the game without you giving in." He said coolly and it made Izaya confused but more embarrassed.

"Don't mess with me, you monster! If I'm not allowed to give up then we'll end up ki-"

"Just do it, Izaya." Shizuo's firm voice stopped the informant's words and just made him gulp.

He bit the other end and the game started all over again. This time it felt different. It was as if Shizuo was biting it slow on purpose.

"H-hee-!" Izaya yelped when he felt a big hand hold his waist and then travel inside his shirt. He couldn't believe it, what was Shizuo doing to him?

He tried to pull his hand out but in a swift move, his hands were bound by Shizuo's free hand. Izaya was alarmed but he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Ha-ah!" He shouted out when he felt something brush against his chest. He couldn't understand his situation - was Shizuo really touching him?

"Tsk. You let go of the chocolate stick again." The blonde man said after spitting out the snack. He then plunged into the informant's lips and started devouring it. Shizuo ravaged Izaya's lip, biting his lower lip and entering with his tongue. He roamed the walls of his mouth not even caring about the moans the man under him let out and how much he squirmed under his stead.

After his mouth, he moved to the man's neck, biting it to his heart's content. He licked his skin and sucked on his collar bone while listening to the small moans Izaya was letting out. It made him want to do more.

"S-Shizu-chan, h-ha~ I-it hurts. G-gentler." Izaya begged holding onto the man's shoulders.

Shizuo then kneed his crotch and Izaya let out another moan of pleasure. He separated from him and let himself calm down. Izaya stared up the man with saliva trickling down his chin, all sweaty and disheveled by all the things that just happened, he even had a lot of hickeys by just that. It made Shizuo's lips curl in amusement.

"You're turned on by a game, flea?" The blonde asked with a hint of tease in his voice.

"S-shut up." Izaya was only to breathe it out, "Y-you need to take responsibility for _this."_

Shizuo only grinned, "Oh, I plan to. You did say I can do _anything_ I want with _you,_ right? Well, sucking your mouth off and giving you bitemarks isn't the only thing I want to do. _"_

"You're a pervert, Shizu-chan."

The blonde only shrugged and lowered to the informant once again, making sure that they were breathing the same air once more, "You play the game, you pay the price.

 _Now, shall I continue claiming my prize?"_


End file.
